Certain databases, such as non-relational databases that run on top of distributed file systems, may be rendered unavailable from time to time because of processes such as data splitting, merging, or compaction, or emergency events that disrupt network activity or database components. These databases may rely on unique identifiers to identify stored events. When such databases are unavailable, there may be no capability for generating identifiers for events that are received to be written to the databases. Events awaiting identifiers may be stored in memory; however there may be a high volume of write activity that exceeds memory capacity. As a result, events may be dropped from memory before identifiers for the events can be generated.